plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 5-6
|FR = |before = Level 5-5 |after = Level 5-7 }} Difficulty *Catapult Zombie will be difficult without using any instant kills or Kernel-pults. One should use Squash or Potato Mine to destroy it. It is a bad idea to use Chomper on a lane without plants because Catapult Zombie will move like a Zomboni when it runs out of basketballs, so it is best to use Chomper when it is lobbing basketballs. *Since no Bungee Zombies show up stealing the player's plants, three Bungee Zombies will drop zombies during the final wave. Since they will place zombies on the player's lanes, they must destroy them as soon as possible. *In the Nintendo DS version, the Catapult Zombie will start moving close to the player's house after it fires fewer basketballs. Unlike in the mobile, PC and console versions, the player must be fast and have good defenses so that the Catapult Zombie will not crush their plants. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Flower Pot **Cabbage-pult **Kernel-pult **Wall-nut or Tall-nut **Squash **Fume-shroom and Coffee Bean (if you have seven and eight seed slots) **Potato Mine (if you have nine seed slots) **Cherry Bomb (if you have ten seed slots) *Do not place Kernel-pults in the back lanes because the Catapult Zombie will launch basketballs to deal damage and the plant will be destroyed. In addition, the Pumpkin is also useless when the Kernel-pult is inside because the Kernel-pult gets damaged before the Pumpkin. *When a Catapult Zombie shows up, avoid letting it stay too long. If the Catapult Zombie is not killed, it will start moving and crushing your plants. In the Nintendo DS version, you must be fast because the Catapult Zombie will move after it has fired fewer basketballs. Use a Cherry Bomb or any other instant-kill plants (except the Doom-shroom). *Only plant Kernel-pults and Cabbage-pults on the third and fourth lanes. *Plant Fume-shrooms and Wall-nuts on the flat top of the roof on the seventh lanes only. Never use Garlic, because these zombies will deal more damage to your Wall-nuts. If you want stronger defenses, plant Tall-nuts instead. *When the ambush zombies are dropped, plant a Squash near your Fume-shrooms if one of them has landed on your Fume-shrooms. This will save them from being eaten by the zombies dropped by the Bungee Zombies. *If possible, plant Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts in the back column to ensure the catapult zombie will not hit any other plants. Strategy 2: An Alternate Smell *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Flower Pot **Cabbage-pult **Repeater **Coffee Bean **Fume-shroom **Gloom-shroom **Garlic **(9th Seed Slot) Cherry Bomb **(10th Seed Slot) Jalapeno This strategy starts similar to my strategy of Gloom-shroom Crush, with the Sunflowers and the rake and everything. However, the SECOND you would build the barrier, the strategy changes. Now you place Gloom-shrooms on rows 2 and 4, and put Garlics in front of them. In the lanes that the Garlics send zombies to, put Repeaters on column 5. Behind there, everything is the same. Related achievements Gallery Levle 5-6.png|By 5-6 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName 5-6 2.png|Planted my first Gloom-shroom... 5-6 3.png|I had to keep some Fume-shrooms too, in order to defeat Catapult Zombies 5-6 4.png|First wave 5-6 5.png|Here they come... 5-6 6.png 5-6 7.png|Final wave. The Pumpkins should protect the Gloom-shroom from zombies dropped by Bungee Zombies. I also used Squash on the Catapult Zombie to end the level faster. 5-6 C.png|Completed. With this strategy, I also earned the Grounded achievement. Camwood777AdventureMode5-6.png|By 5-6.png|Fumy roof Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 5-6 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs. Zombies Adventure Got a Umbrella Leaf level 5-6 Roof (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.46|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 5-6 How would you rate Level 5-6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with two flags